Smitten
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShots. A trio of one-shots dedicated to Aang and Katara's relationship after the war.
1. Nightgown

**A/N: I have two more stories that go with this. They're all oneshots, and don't really have anything in common, but I felt like doing it like this. So tada.**

**By the way, they're 17 and 19. So no worries about being underage. And this is not a lemon! I would classify it as pre-smut, since it isn't actually in the story, but it's very strongly implied.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Nightgown

I watched him walk through the door with a tired expression, yet his eyes were alert and joyful. As soon as my brain noted he was back, I rushed to him and threw my arms around his neck. The tired aura in his face disappeared and he kissed me with a passion I could never forget. It was like this every time he'd come back to the room from meetings. Well, as long as I was awake. There was no telling when he would return, so I tried not to keep myself awake too long.

We were staying in the palace of the Fire Nation, but they kept stealing him away from me more and more frequently. Each time he left it was like another goodbye, and it wounded me dearly. Although I knew he wasn't far away, and that I'd see him in the near future, it pained me inside to watch him leave. They always bored him with talk of peace and balance. It'd been more than four years since the battle of Ozai, and world leaders still took my Aang away. _My _Aang!

He stared at me, his eyes a tint of caramel in the light and I hugged him tight to my body. I could feel his smile as I immediately sunk into him and his hands as they kept me from falling to the ground and bringing him with me. All I needed was to hug him, really. Feeling him hold me and touch me gave me feelings I still didn't understand, even four years into our relationship.

"I'm not really tired, but I'm going to lay down anyway. If you want to talk or something, I'll be in bed." After the vibration of his words subsided, he pulled away and walked through the door to the bedroom, closing it lightly. I wanted him to hold me again, but inhaled slowly, taking in the scent that still hung in the air from his pressence.

He surely had a long day. I could hear it in his voice. I did my best to keep our relationship at a slow and steady pace, mostly for obvious reasons. But he was forced to go to meetings that were irrevelant to him all together, and it was expected of him to put in his ten cents. He deserved some sort of reward.

In the back of my mind, I wanted him to propose on his 16th birthday. He knew the rules, but not even a mention of a proposal came from either of our mouths. Maybe I was taking things _too_ slow. We'd kiss and hold hands and whisper meaningless things into each other's ears, but it didn't seem like enough. Aang, dispite his position as a "_monk_", wasn't much for holding back. He truly loved me, and I knew this, but something, a tiny voice in the back of my head, told me not to give myself to him completely. Not yet.

But tonight I would. If he wanted it, at least.

I was fairly sure this feeling was mutual, or he wouldn't try to touch me like he did. Although, now that I thought about it, the first time I talked to him, he backed off. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but that was a little over a year ago and I believe he came to terms with '_I'd give in eventually_'. It was true though, and I had.

I wrinkled my brow for a moment, trying to think how I'd go through with it. It took me a second before something similar to a lightbulb took a wack at my brain and it all clicked into place.

On the day of my nineteenth birthday, I recieved a present from Suki. I was terribly confused when she told me to open it in private, and even more bewildered when I saw what it was. Where I was going to wear it was a mystery to me, and I set it aside. I didn't really have many clothes, maybe six or seven outfits, so I brought every item of clothing along with me when I journeyed with Aang.

I shuffled over to my travelling bag and dug through it, finding Suki's gift. It was of a grayish color, cropped short (about halfway up my thighs), with thin spaghetti straps. It was almost thoroughly opaque.

When the reason she gave it to me flooded my mind, I flushed heavily at the thought. Did Suki spend time thinking about me and Aang often? I shuddered. Did she talk to Sokka about it?

I pushed those thoughts from my mind.

If Aang really wanted to 'talk', he had quite the surprise coming.

I shed my clothing, leaving only my black undergarments - a present from Mai - on my body. Another image popped into my head of Mai deciding what to give me for a departure gift. Why was everyone so concerned about my private life? Did everyone figure we'd just start going at it? That Aang would use me as his personal incubator?

I sighed and blushed again, a tad angry at the path my thoughts had taken me. After slipping the satin grey slip over my body, I felt my limbs start to tremble. It was just the slightest of shaking, but it made me realize just how scared I was.

After I calmed myself down a bit, I decided to call the article of clothing a nightgown. That way it wouldn't be so frightening that it wouldn't be on as long as it'd be off.

I inhaled a deep breath and placed my hand on the door to steady myself. I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open less than an inch. He was staring at me quizzically and I fought the urge to pounce on him by concentrating on his beautiful, swirling eyes.

When the door was wide open, I slung my arm across it's length, holding the top by curling my fingers and resting my head against the wood material.

He sat up on his elbows and looked me up and down before gulping and openly gaping at me. I felt a smirk creep to my lips as I watched him try to keep his heart from exploding out of his chest. I could see the rapid up-down movements of it and knew this would be easy.

There was surely a deep red on my cheeks when he smiled at me, but it was enough to make me sway over to him. I had a strong feeling this night would be as remarkable for me as it would for him, but all I could think about was if it'd lay off some of the stress from his job. I was too much in love to think of anything but him.


	2. Deceiving

**A/N: Okay, i lied. This trio of oneshots have two things in common. The ages (17 and 19) and the fact that it's all Katara's POV.**

**This is actually more of a drabble, but oh wells.**

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Deceiving

It was surely a new way to wake up.

I awoke to the sound of Aang's calm heartbeat and the feel of his stare. Usually he was out of bed well before I opened my eyes. It actually frightened me the first time we slept on the same mattress, but I calmed down after the previous five years kicked my brain into high gear. He was always an early riser.

My eyes glided over to him, noting the way he was lying on the sheets. His hand was balled into a fist that held his head up from the bed as the rest of his body reclined atop the covers. He was blankly staring at me. I internally wondered how long he'd been there.

"Good morning, Katara," he said in a calm, yet overly-excited voice.

I smiled and kept my eyes closed. Scooting nearer to him, I felt his arm grasp my waist in a tight hold, pulling me to his body. I could get used to this.

I sighed in a content manner that was only reserved for him while I snuggled as close as I could get.

"I got you something for breakfast," he whispered in my ear. His breath was warm against my cheek.

"Oh?" I replied into his chest.

"Mmhmm..."

He kissed the top of my head endearingly before pulling the arm holding him up from below him and slipping it under my side. His head leaned on a pillow, causing his face to be as close to mine as our bodies were. I inhaled deliberately, cursing him for smelling so good. For smelling so _airbender_.

"Care to share?" I prompted.

He chuckled and moved his head back and forth to caress my nose with his own. Eskimo kisses, Gran-Gran used to call them. Quite ironic after living in the South Pole for the majority of my youth.

"I'll be right back." He pulled his arms away from me, causing me to frown.

I awaited his return; a swift two minutes, and he came back with a white platter of what I guessed was food. I couldn't really see because his hands shielded it.

"Close your eyes," he demanded.

I did as I was told, shutting my eyelids and placing the hand that lay beneath my left leg under the pillow. His weight settled on the bed as I felt the urge to peak.

"Is there a need for me to move?" I asked skeptically.

He giggled at me.

"I can feed you if you prefer." His tone sounded sarcastic, but there was a hidden dash of zeal.

I opened my mouth. I didn't really care what it was. I knew he wouldn't feed me something I wouldn't like.

I heard him laugh again, so I waited.

"First," he said cautiously, "do you trust me?"

I raised an eyebrow and clamped my mouth shut at his words. What did trust have to do with food? Nevertheless, I nodded.

"Good. Now, open."

As soon as I had, I immediately felt something at my lips. I bit into it, chewing slowly; trying to taste before I judged. It had a texture like the innards of a walnut, the taste of a raspberry, but the creamy melt of chocolate. I couldn't place the substance, and as I swallowed, my eyebrows came together in pandemonium.

"What _is_ that?" I questioned, cleaning the rest of it from my teeth with my tongue.

"Do you like it?"

I fluttered my eyelids until they opened, but all they saw was blackness. His hand had reached my eyes before they could even adjust.

"Oh, no you don't," he scolded, "Do you like it?"

I didn't really know the answer to the question. It had a good flavor and good effects, but what was he hiding?

"Yes," I finally settled on.

"Yes," he repeated. I could almost feel him smile. "I'm going to show you, but don't freak out, okay?"

I sighed, this time exasperated, and nodded once more.

He released his clasp on my eyes and I attempted at opening them for the second time. The light wasn't as unbearable as I expected, and my eyes quickly gravitated to the plate on his lap. There were four... things... sitting on it, one of them half-eaten. They looked like crinkly shells, almost dull wrappers of some kind. The inside was much more unappealing, if that was possible. It looked like bread after mold had completely taken over.

I gagged.

"Did I... just... _eat_ that?"

He nodded at my question, but I sporadically looked between him and the plate.

"Eww...?" I continued, unsure.

A roar of laughter rumbled through him. When he was finished, I watched as he popped one of the disgusting things in his mouth. He offered one to me, but I turned it down.

I wasn't sure if I was better off _before_ or _after_ I knew what they looked like.


	3. Buttons

**A/N: This is the last Smitten chapter.**

**Okay, to make this clear, I'm _aware _Katara's Gran-Gran would never tell her to wear something like this because of the cold and the sluttiness of it. This is strictly for humor and hottness, of course! Ahh, do I love the scandal of this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Buttons

Well, that was surely interesting.

Just a few hours ago, my father was Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. Now, he's _Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe_. It just sounds more formal the way Pakku said it. Whatever my grandfather did, ordained him "official leader" of his sister tribe.

And now, I'm a princess.

Literally.

Aang said the shoe fit. He said I was perfect and beautiful (inside and out... ooh...) and many other things I'd rather not repeat because I'm still trying to understand the cryptic meanings behind them! But, naturally, I disagree wholeheartedly. I am _not_ princess material.

I sighed heavily and blew non-existant bangs from my forehead (thanks for _that_ trait, Toph!). It took me a moment to remember where I was going—since now I live in a giant ice sculpture of a palace—knowing that my new room was somewhere on the upper floor. I managed to find it all in good time.

The celebration dinner just ended, and I agreed with myself that as soon as that happened, I'd go strait to my room, take off this extremely uncomfortable dress that must've been built for a ten year old and put on something more comfortable. I don't even know how I lasted an hour in this. It squeezed every inch of my body that it touched—which wasn't very much in the first place, considering it stopped halfway down my thigh and began right above my breasts—and caused extreme loss of heat.

I lived in the _South Pole_. The coldest place on earth, adjacent to the North pole, and yet I was forced to wear _this_... thing_._

All I could do all night was bundle up as deep as I could into Aang's body to let some of the petit firebender in him warm me up.

I caught Aang, amoung plenty of other guys, staring at me all throughout the night. This was definitely one of those days I was glad I couldn't read minds. Usually, I wouldn't seem so conceited, but judging how one of the men who eyed me was drooling, I had a pretty good idea where their thoughts were straying.

So now, here I was, in my ice room, freezing my every limb off.

What motive, if not just to laugh at me, could my grandmother possibly have for telling me to put this on?!

I brought my hands behind me, looking into the mirror as I fumbled with the top button of the dress. It took me a good minute to get it out of the hole, and the second was even harder than the first. I flipped my thumb and forefinger, trying to release it from it's hold, but it was no use. The strain in my upper arms began to throb, so I gave up and sat on the bed, pulling the material as far from the side of the button as possible. It only managed to tighten on my skin, causing more pain and friction that I didn't need.

My head began to throb.

I couldn't get the stupid thing off!

Trying to think quickly, I peaked my head out the doorway. I saw Aang turn the handle on his door.

"Aang!" I shouted, hoping to get his attention. Luckily he heard me and responded with my name in a questioning tone. He caught sight of my head from the door and opened his mouth to speak, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

I waved him over with an urgency and he came, striding down the hallway to my room.

"D-don't come in," I warned him with a stutter. His eyes read my flushed face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"Have you seen Toph?"

"No... Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded again.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine!"

He regarded me for a moment and tilted his head, eyes narrowing knowingly. I could tell he knew I was leaving something out.

"Well, if you're sure, I need to go. Your father asked me to show him something."

He took a few steps down the hallway.

"I'll see you in the morning, Katara. You should get some rest. You don't sound well."

I couldn't let him just leave! If I waited for someone else to show up, it could be a few hours. My voice seemed to take care of the problem before my brain could debate it.

"Aang, I... I need your help," I admitted sheepishly. He turned slowly to face me.

"Oh?"

I lowered my head and beckoned him again. He looked over his shoulder to the door to his room and shrugged, coming back to me.

"What's the issue?" he questioned, hands behind his back.

I opened the door and pulled him by the wrist in, quickly closing it. After an embarrassed sigh, I exhibited the issue to him, turning around to show him my backside. He smirked at me.

"I can't get it off," I complained, watching his eyes scan me and my 'problem'. Then in a smaller voice, "Help?"

His smirk grew even more amused, but he turned me around and pulled me towards him. Slowly, as if taunting me, he fingered the second button on the dress, letting release come to my chest. He took a moment, probably releasing I had nothing underneath the top half of this outfit, and continued onto the next button, and the next. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep anything from showing, but my muscles slackened as soon as I felt a pair of lips against my neck.

A sharp inhale shot through my throat as fast as the boy behind me could run.

He let the last knob slide through the loop and the tiny article managed to be pulled completely away from my body, onto the ground. My cheeks flushed from the position I found myself in, but Aang seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He kissed hungrily up the side of my face, stopping at my ear to nibble lightly at it.

"Aang..." I breathed as he kissed me. My words and logic abandoned me once again. "Didn't you say you... you had to show something... to my dad?"

He paused, his lips against my shoulder and pulled away.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice a mixture of sadness and something dark I've never heard from him before. "I'm sorry. I have to go," he mumbled and walked toward the door. He glanced at me one last time, but exited the room. As soon as he came, he left me behind—topless, flushed and shivering, yet incredibly warm in the pit of my stomach.


End file.
